


Crush

by therudestflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crawling through windows, F/F, Femslash, Hallucinations, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Erica in Lydia's bedroom isn't real. </p><p>100 Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Lydia is sure Erica is a hallucination. Not the trashy Erica, with the bad hair and slutty clothes. She’s unfortunately real.

The other Erica is a hallucination. The one who climbs through Lydia’s window and licks her wrist. Who holds her. The Erica who wears a lacy black bra and blue polka dot underwear. Erica who touches Lydia’s hair and tells her she’s beautiful. Who moans when Lydia strokes her, and slips out the window as she’s falling asleep. It's a stolen fantasy. It’s another cruel trick Peter plays.

Lydia wouldn’t be able to handle this gentle hallucination being real.  


End file.
